Wind
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: All he ever does is train...Train so he's worthy enough for Sasuke.[SasuNaru MM ShounenAi Naruto POV Songfic Oneshot]Wind by Akeboshi


"Praise me!" I cried out to him. He merely scoffed, and walked off to an undisclosed area. I looked at my feet.

"…Did I do it wrong?" I asked myself.

**_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,_**

I followed him quickly, smiling as he noticed me. He noticed me!

**_Motivate your anger to make them realize._**

"…You haven't improved, usuratonkachi." He said to me, and I stopped walking beside him. He turned to me, and I bowed with a smile that was empty, but he didn't notice.

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder! Thank you, Sasuke!" I said cheerfully. He waved his hand once before walking away, most likely back to his big warm mansion. As I was left alone, I held back my tears.

**_Climbing the mountain. Never coming down?_**

I pointed the kunai precisely at the target, hitting the bulls-eye.

"It isn't good enough!" I shouted, breaking down on my knees, tempted to cry again.

**_Breaking in to the contents. Never falling down._**

I hit the ground with my fist, swallowing my sorrows for the ten millionth time today alone. Can't I do anything right? Why am I like this? Am I really such an idiot? Am I really just a stupid little kid?

**_My knees are still shaking like I was twelve._**

I stood up, and with a proud stance, I threw my almost endless supply of kunai at that target, the one that was mocking me with its existence. Mocking me? Mocking me? Is that how I am? Do I mock everyone around me with my existence? I'm quite sure of it, since they tell me every day I live.

**_Sneaking out the class room by the back door._**

The tree had a gaping whole now, and the bulls-eye was now gone. I yelled out to it:

"IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

**_A man railed at me twice but I didn't care._**

The doppelgangers are the only ones who keep me company. And it's not so great when you talk to yourself. But it's not like anyone else will anyway. It keeps me going.

**_Waiting is wasting for people like me_**.

They watched me as I started doing pushups, two of them sitting on my back. I didn't mind. I need to get stronger anyway.

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

After a while, I was forced to drop down on my face. It's not good enough! I have to be strong! As strong as Sasuke!

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right!_**

The doppelgangers offered their hands, but I rejected them. I can get up myself! I'm going to be so strong that everyone will love me! Everyone! Even Sasuke! Sasuke will love me! I have to be stronger!

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears._**

I fought against my clones, and they got me easily. I can't let them! I have to make Sasuke love me! Get off! Get off!

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

I pushed them off, and they tackled me again. How can I win? I tried harder but they wouldn't budge.

**_Don't try to live so wise!_**

Finally gaining enough strength, I broke a few with a puff of white smoke that made me cough.

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right!_**

Breaking a few more, I grew confident, and with a smile, killed myself again and again and again and again.

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears!_**

Again and again. Once more. Time and time again. Then another. More. Another. I couldn't help it. I hate myself.

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end!_**

I killed myself one last time before dropping down on my stomach, my face in the dirt as I panted. I'm alone again...Once again, I'm alone. I've gotten used to it.

**_You say, "dreams are dreams,_**

Spotting a shadow, I turn on my back with difficulty, and threw a kunai at the forgotten clone.

"Just go away! I'm supposed to be alone!" I cried to it.

**_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore._**

I closed my eyes as I felt the moon light disappear for a moment, the clone hovering above me. I'm just so tired. So tired.

**_You say, "'cause I still got my soul"_**

Sasuke stood above me when I opened my eyes.

"Sasuke?" I cried out to him, and he smiled as he said:

"**_Take your time baby your blood needs to slow down._**

**_Breach your soul; reach yourself before you gloom._**

_**Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing..."**_

My kunai had hit him in the shoulder, but there was no blood. As I pulled it out, he turned to smoke. But not before he echoed out the last words:

"**_...Shadows of nothing…"_**

I felt tears brimming in my eyes as the white smoke took away my only reason to keep living. I put a hand through the smoke, feeling nothing. I hiccuped.

"Don't go!"

**_You still are blind if you see the winding road._**

"Can't you see I love you?"

'**_Cause there is always a straight way to the point you see!_**

I lay, basking in the moonlight. My tears wouldn't stop.

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

I looked over at my village that was peeking over the treetops, the Hokage's dark red office gleaming a blood red color that reminded me of myself...Of the demon I am...

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right!**_

And I smiled at the thought of the demon. Kyuubi always reminds me of dad. The greatest Hokage that ever lived! The hero of Konoha-Gakure! The champion of the village! Good ol' chichiue... Do you know I miss you? Every day, I do. I'll see you in a while, just wait.

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears._**

"Chichiue, I'll be the next Hokage, and the son of Yondaime shall rule over all of Fire Country! I'll be just as good as you, one day. Wait and see!" I smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back. It's not like anyone else does. It's okay, dad. I know you can't.

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end!_**

Sasuke had been watching me this whole time. And as he approached me without my notice, I had started to cry again. And he said:

"**_Don't try to live so wise!_**

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right!**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end!_****_"_**

I looked up at him in surprise as he held his hand out. I took it, and as he held me to his chest, he whispered:

"**_Don't try to live so wise!_**

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right!**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end!_****_"_**

I collapsed in his arms, noticing that he wasn't a clone, almost all my chakra spent. He pulled me on to his back, and I continued to cry.

'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end!_**

He nuzzled me with his cheek as he walked to Konoha, whispering:

"'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end..."_**

And I whispered:

"**_...'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..."_**

"'**_Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_**

_**-Owari-**_


End file.
